


Arguing

by Lire_Casander



Series: Mousetrap [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lire_Casander/pseuds/Lire_Casander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco find out a new roommate of sorts in their shared house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguing

The noise of a door slamming was the last thing Harry heard before silence fell in the house once again, only interrupted by raindrops clacking against the windows. _'Even the weather shares my sadness and despair,'_ he thought. He shook his head and sat on an armchair in the living room, closing his eyes and passing a hand over his forehead to ease the creases formed there.

He had never thought that cohabitation would be so complicated.

First it was the black silk sheets – they had argued over that issue long after Draco had grabbed some from the Manor and come back to make amends with him. Then it was the lack of House Elves in Harry's apartment – even though Draco knew his boyfriend was against that kind of slavery. And now, _this_.

Harry sighed heavily. He wasn't sure whether he wanted to keep living like this, if life was going to be a series of catastrophic arguments, day after day. He wasn't sure if he could put up with Draco's exigencies for much longer.

Suddenly, a furry snout nuzzled his hand slowly, and he looked down to face the little grey mouse with the biggest black eyes he had ever seen. "Hey you," he spoke softly. "How's life treating you today, Maxi?"

The mouse just stared back at him with some seriousness in its wise gaze.

"I hope it's better than mine, mate. 'Cause today sucks. Yes, don't look at me like that! Draco's just being a git today, and he's making me feel like shit. I do love him, don't think otherwise, but I just hope he wakes up one day and stops being the insufferable spoiled brat he used to be in school! I thought he had changed, you know? I thought he had got over those silly things, and now what? He's not even an inch over those rivalries!"

Maximillian Caesar nodded slightly. _I don't know what has happened_ , the mouse thought, _But what I'm sure of is that Harry is hurting. And I was sent here to avoid all kind of pain in this home... I must do something!_ The mouse nuzzled against Harry's hand before sliding away. The wizard just stared back at the animal, trying to figure out what to do next, now that Draco was locked up in their room for what he was sure would be a long period of time.

After a couple of minutes Harry followed the mouse into the kitchen, and sat down on a stool. Maximillian Caesar frowned in a very mousey way – the animal had just found the way to right everything that was wrong. Harry was too concerned about his own feelings and worries that he didn't notice Maximillian Caesar getting out of the apartment through one open window.

Three hours later, Draco opened the bedroom door silently and stepped out. He didn't hear any sound coming from anywhere in the apartment, and for a moment her feared that Harry had left him on his own there. Then, the murmur of a voice whispering somewhere near the kitchen eased his fears. He walked straight to that room, repeating in his mind the words he wanted to say, in order not to mess up anymore than he already had. When he stepped into the kitchen, he found Harry drawing patterns on the wooden table with his fingertips, and Maximillian Caesar was nowhere to be found.

"Harry," he started, breathing deeply when the brunet jerked his head up to look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't think you would be so upset."

Harry shook his head. "I'm not fazed by _that_ , Draco. I'm sad because we don't seem to stop arguing over everything. And I'm fed up with this situation, really. We're two grown-up wizards, we should know how to overcome things like this."

"What are you implying?" Draco bit his lip nervously. "Please don't tell me you're giving up on us. I couldn't live if there's not an 'us' to come back to every night."

Harry blinked, surprised. "I'm not implying we have to break up, Draco. I would never, ever, say something like that. I love you. It's just that I wish we could get over these stupid, childish rivalries." Harry stood up and embraced his boyfriend, who was trembling slightly, still stood in the doorway. "I would never give up on you. You mean too much to me. Draco, please, believe me."

"I do. I'm just... Merlin, I can't believe I've been so stupid!"

"Well, I forgive you," Harry started planting sweet little kisses all over Draco's face, but skipping over his lips."Just promise me we'll not let another three hours pass without speaking, okay? I promise you I won't be angry at you for that long."

"I can promise that too. But, Harry..."

"Yes, love?" said Harry from his new favourite spot in the nape of Draco's neck.

"Falmouth Falcons are going to beat Chudley Cannons next time, and that's for sure."

"Oh, c'mon, don't start that stupid argument again! Both Maxi and I know it'll be the Cannons getting the victory, don't we, Maxi? Maxi?" Harry looked around, but the mouse didn't appear when he spoke its name again louder. "Draco, Maxi is not in the house!"

"Don't freak out. Maybe the mouse is in another room?" Draco offered.

"No! Maxi always comes to me when I call its name. It's a magical mouse, Draco, Maxi can hear our voices when he's in the other corner of the _building_!" Harry bit his lips frantically.

"Let me search for Maxi. I'll find the damned mouse." Draco hugged Harry one last time before fleeing out of the kitchen in his quest for Maximillian Caesar. He looked everywhere, fearing that the mouse had indeed gone away for good, and hurting because of Harry's reaction to that news should it come true. His lover liked that mouse with a passion Draco couldn't quite understand, but he shared a tiny bit of it. It was hardly impossible not to love that animal.

Muttering, Draco took his coat and went out of the apartment, searching for Maximillian Caesar in the corridor, in the stairs, downstairs in the hall, but the mouse didn't appear. He even thought about going out – with all that rain dripping from blackish clouds – and after some seconds of indecision, Draco finally got out of the building and looked around for the mouse.

But Maximillian Caesar seemed to have vanished into thin air.

"I can't believe it," he sighed. "We can argue about some stupid Quidditch match, and I'll stop talking to him because my team lost, and afterwards everything can be fine again. But I'm sure that, if I don't find that mouse soon, Harry will be heartbroken and it'll take damn days to talk him round. I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to move in with that mouse! Draco, do you really think a relationship should be this hard?" he asked himself aloud.

"No one writes songs about the ones that come easy," said a strong voice behind him.

"I don't want anyone to write a song abo--- wait, who are you?" Draco asked turning around to face whoever it was, but found himself standing alone in the rain. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, but nothing changed.

"If you look down a bit, you'll find me," commanded the voice, and Draco obliged. There, partially hidden under a bush, was Maximillian Caesar. And he was... talking?

"Mice can't speak!" Draco croaked.

"But you and I know I am not a common mouse," stated Maximillian. "You and I now know that I hold more magic than Harry ever thought I did."

"How---? Who---? I don't---"

"You don't need to understand, Draco. You just have to believe. You are a wizard after all! You don't need to know who I am, either, and all I'm telling you is that I'm here to help you, and to help Harry."

"But why? It's not as if we need help!" Draco protested.

"Oh, you don't? Let me remind you... When did Harry asked you to move in with him, what happened on the actual day? Do you really think you two would be here today hadn't it been for some of my actions?" The mouse – though Draco hardly thought of it as a mouse anymore – had a point. If it hadn't been for the small rodent, neither Harry nor Draco would have had their fairy tale.

"I guess I should thank you," he muttered.

"Don't. It's my duty – I'm a part of a very powerful organization that helps both wizards and muggles to overcome different situations. I'm specialized in couples," Draco swore he had seen the mouse smirk by then. "I have to say, though, you have been the best couple I've ever worked with. Someday soon, I'll leave. You won't need me anymore."

"But Harry will die of sadness if you're not here," Draco insisted.

"Harry won't need me anymore, because he will have learned to count on you instead of me. Now, take me and get me inside. I'm freezing here!"

Draco arched a brow but did as told, covering the mouse with his coat. Together they entered the building and walked upstairs into Harry's apartment – their apartment – where the Saviour of the Wizarding World was waiting. "Draco, you found Maxi!" Harry practically cried. "Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" He threw himself at Draco. "But you're soaked! Draco, where have you been? You could have caught the flu or something!"

"Hey, be careful, you're going to strangle me!" But inside Draco was gloating. Harry seemed to care more about him than about Maximillian Caesar. "Love you, you know?" he uttered when Harry pulled him into another tight hug.

"Love you more," was the reply he was waiting for.

Somewhere below them, a mouse was looking up, proud. His mission in that apartment was nearing its end, he told himself while observing the two wizards kissing and stripping, not bothered in the least by its presence.  



End file.
